leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Baron Nashor the Exalted One
Abilities Baron Nasher has bonus attack damage and his attacks apply a non-stacking debuff that reduces his target's attack by the same amount for 2.5 seconds. |leveling= 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 |cost=80 |costtype=mana |cooldown=4 |range= }} Baron Nashor's attacks deal bonus magic damage and apply a stacking debuff that increases magic damage taken from Baron Nashor by 4% for 5 seconds, stacking up to 6 times. The damage amplifier is applied before damage mitigation. |leveling= 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 |cost=80 |costtype=mana |cooldown=4 |range= }} }} Baron Nashor sweeps his head in a circle, dealing magic damage and pushing all enemies within 550 units away from him. |cooldown=13 seconds |cost=70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 |costtype=mana |leveling= 70 / 115 / 160 / 205 / 250 |details=false }} This skill uses a click and drag targeting system. Baron Nashor launches himself toward the start point, dealing physical damage to enemies in the area and sinking into the ground. Baron Nashor then tunnels 450 units along the chosen path and emerges from the ground at the end-point. Baron Nashor is untargetable while underground. |range=550 |cost=70 / 75 / 80 / 85 / 90 |costtype=mana |leveling= 60 / 105 / 150 / 195 / 240 |details=false }} Every 4 seconds, Baron Nashor targets the ground beneath one random nearby enemy within 550 units. After 0.6 seconds a geyser erupts, dealing magic damage and knocking up enemies within a 185-unit radius area. Upon landing, targets are slowed by 60% that decays over 1 second. |description2= Baron Nashor targets the ground beneath all nearby enemies within 750 units. After 0.5 seconds a geyser erupts from each locations, dealing magic damage and knocking up enemies within a 225-unit radius area. Upon landing, targets are slowed by 60% that decays over 2 seconds. |description3 = The passive is not available while on cooldown. |cooldown=40 |leveling= 150 / 225 / 300 |leveling2= 300 / 450 / 600 |details=false }} Lore The many neutral monsters on the Fields of Justice are constructs inspired by real creatures from Runeterra. The Baron Nashor you see on the map is actually an incomplete facsimile of the true Baron Nashor, who fell into myth and legend. When Summoner’s Rift was constructed, the Baron vanished, leaving no conclusive evidence as to where he went or why he left in the first place. Obviously the rumor-mill has churned out many explanations, but all we know for sure is that the Senior Arcane Architect for the Summoner’s Rift arena was said to have crafted the version you see today from no more than a molted scale and interviews with those who had seen the beast and lived. The story goes that Baron Nashor was a ferocious worm that ruled the Serpentine River, which flows through Summoner’s Rift. He was such a fearsome and powerful beast that even the armies of Demacia and Noxus steered clear of the river, unwilling to chance an encounter with the Baron. He has returned. Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Movement * ;Attacking * ;Taunt * ;Joke * Category:Custom champions